What if
by Enjeru-Tantei
Summary: UP FOR ADOPTION! - I always wondered what if would be like to have a DC crossover like this. Now I've done it… One day, after 2 years on fighting the BO, Conan decides to leave Beika, Tokyo and go to Miami, America to save his family and friends from harm. But how easy will it be? And with the BO hot on his trail, will he make it?
1. IMPORTANT!

This story is up for adoption. I won't finish it. If you going to adopt it, you can change anything except put my name in the description box so I can find it after you adopt it. Thank you. You have everything I have as published chapters.


	2. Chapter 1

Calleigh pov

When I had first gotten the call that said there was another murder, my heart sank. Why do people just not murder others? It doesn't really fix their problems at all.

I examined the crime scene, taking in all I could.

The body was lying flat on the ground on his back. The cause of death was clean. Shot to the head, straight through.

I stood and walked towards the door to talk to the witness account. He said. "Like I said, all I saw and heard was a gun shot, and next not a second later, a boy burst through the door and down the hall. He looked to be about 6 years old, with dark brown, almost black, hair in a ponytail. I didn't see his eyes because of the glare from his glasses."

I heard Walter reply, "are you sure you can't remember anything else?"

I listened as Walter continued to question other witnesses.

This going to be a long day.


	3. Chapter 2

Conan POV.

I walked down the hotel hallway. It should be safe now. /They/ don't stick around long.

As I entered the elevator, I began to recall the events that had taken place. That man was shot because he strewed up. I shuddered as I remembered the moment the bullet went through his skull. No, let's not think about that now, save that for another time.

I approached my room and slid my key. It was then I noticed the police officers standing outside the door to that mans room. I saw someone pointing at me while talking to the police.

Oh crap. I had never considered witnesses that could put me at the scene. I opened the door and shut it as quickly and silently as I could. I pulled a chair over to the door, stood on it, and put the lock on. There was pounding, "police open up!"

I then proceeded to put all my tools and devices in a backpack. I put it down the laundry shoot and put my foot in just as the door burst open. Damn, they must have cut the lock. Damn that was fast.

I sped up as the officer advanced towards me. He lifted me up and held onto me as squirmed to get out of his grasp. He was talking to me in English but I didn't care.

After a while I stopped struggling, it wasn't helping my cause.

Before I knew it, I was at the police station in one of the interrogation rooms. The officers that were in the car, two dispatch and one CSI lady, tried to get me to talk, but I wouldn't say a thing. It's better if they don't think I speak English. It will slow them down until they need to find the right translator.


	4. Chapter 3

Calleigh POV.

As soon as we brought this Child in, I should have known he wouldn't say anything. He looks to be Asian, so I guess we can start there.

He probably doesn't speak English. A voice informed me. I know but... I just hope we find a way to communicate. I just get the feeling he's in danger.

After a while, and a few translators, the Japanese one got to the station. She was stuck in traffic so it took her awhile to get here. "Sorry, I'm late, traffic as horrible. MY name is Kara Treesaw.'

"That is okay, it happens. This way," I told her. She followed behind me as I entered the room and closed the door; taking a seat at the table. "Hello" I stated. The translator repeated in Japanese, "Konnichiwa." I watched him closely.

Did his eyes just widen? So that would make him Japanese...

"What's your name?" The translator translated. He opened his mouth to speak, but promptly shut it a second later.

"How old are you?" She asked. Again, silence.

"Are you being targeted?" This time however, he replied.

"Kusokurae..." I looked over to the translator, who stared at me in total shock what did he say?

Suddenly, the translator, Kara stormed out of the room. I reluctantly followed behind her, closing the door behind me.

"What's the problem?" The translators response came out as a stuttering mess.

"H-h-he's only l-like s-s-seven! H-he shouldn't k-know how t-to c-c-curse yet!" What? Cursing?

"What did he say?" I asked but she didn't respond.

Seeing as how she wasn't being much help at the moment, I walked over the Ryan, who was sitting at his computer.

"Anything?"

"Not yet but I did find something a little creepy." He replied.

"Creepy?" I asked.

"Yeah," he brought up the file. I stared at the screen.

"But isn't that... " I trailed off.

"Yeah, that's what I thought at first too. But it's not him. His name is Kudou Shinichi. He's 17."

Ryan was going to continue but the translator interrupted, "Oh! Kudou Shinichi? I am such a big fan of him!"

"He has a nickname too!" she tagged on. nickname?

"His Name was 'Meitantei no Eshi'. "

"Name in English?" I questioned.

"His name means 'Great detective of the east'." The Translator supplied.

"Oh. Well that's not what's interesting, look at this." Walter held up a picture of Kudou Shinichi, age 9.

"Isn't he the...?" I trailed of again.

"He must be related." Ryan replied.

"Yeah, he looks like this Edogawa Conan character."

"Ok but, your off by 10 years." I stated.

"Whoever he is, he must be important though because this alias traces back by 2 years." Ryan added.

Hmmm...


	5. Chapter 4

Conan POV

Does she ever relent?

"What is your birthday?"

"May 4th" I replied.

"Who are you really?"

"Edogawa Konan" I said.

"Who called in for your hotel room?"

"An old friend" I groaned. Urge...

"What's this old friend's name?" She questioned.

"I can't say" I replied.

"Yes, you can." She said back.

She waited a moment for my answer before moving on.

"Why are you in America?" She asked instead.

"American's a pretty country." I said back.

"Yes it is, but why?" She asked back.

"It's exactly across from Japan." She added.

"Do I need a reason to see the other side of the world?" I stated. I feel myself starting to sweat.

"How did you get the required amount of money to buy a passport that far?" Who cares!?

"My old friend gave me some" I said.

"Same old friend who called it in the hotel room?" She questioned.

"Yes" I replied.

"Why are you running?" What?

"I'm not running" I stated, a confused look on my face.

She sighed.

"Oneechan, is this test over yet?" I asked innocently.

She got up and left to go talk to Horatio Caine. I watched as she left the room. After a while, she reentered the room. I guess I will have to use my last resort. I pulled out the gun I hid in my shorts and pointed I right at her.

"Let me out!" I said.

She waited for a moment before saying.

"Let him out!" She cried in English.

I circled round to the door and start slowly working down the hallway.

Five guns were pulled and they all pointed at him, "DROP THE GUN!"

I moved the gun to my head, muzzle against it.

A collective gasp rang out. And some said, "You don't wanna do this kid!" Ran...

"I will if I have too..." I stated back.

"What are you so afraid of?!" The female officer asked.

I didn't answer, just continued to slowly move to the elevator.

"No kid should threaten their own life with a gun." She said again.

"Who cares about morals anymore?" I asked, "Just let me through."

"Fine," He said.

The one officer opened the elevator door, "We can help you."

"I'm fine on my own. I have managed, I can continue to," I said, a sad look on my face.

"You can't do this on your own! You're only a little kid!" The female officer said desperately.

I entered the elevator and pressed the button for the bottom. "Guess I'm not anymore."


	6. Chapter 5

Eric POV

"He couldn't handle this! He acted like he was 20 something, not 9, which is crazy

"Go after him." Caine ordered, "Get the gun too."

"Yes sir."

I followed suit.

We were going to get him back before anyone else does.

Calleigh POV

When the child had first disappeared I was the first one to get on the wagon to finding him. I have asked around to see if anyone has seen him but so far, no luck. I am about to ask another hotel to see if he has been here. I entered to front door and walked up to the receptionist and asked, "Have you seen this boy?" I showed her the photograph.

"Can't say I have, but I could ask the receptionist who was here yesterday if she has, It's wasn't my shift."

"It's important, he might be in danger!" I replied back.

"Oh no! Would you like me to call her now?"

"Yes, please do so."

The receptionist pulled out her phone and began to dial the number of the other receptionist. I stood and waited until the receptionist ended the call and said, "For some reason she didn't pick up, she must have her phone off."

"I see, well here's my contact info. Contact me if you hear from her." I offered her my card.

"I will" she said, taking my card.


	7. Chapter 6

Erick POV

Well, I guess my next order of business is looking through the backpack that the missing kid threw down the laundry chute. I put my gloves on, put the evidence bag with the backpack on the tale and opened it. I proceeded to log everything in the backpack. Shoes, a belt, phone charger, snack bars, peanuts, an extra pair of glasses… and a bowtie?

Huh, it's strange for a kid to have a bowtie these days… I turned it over and it was then that I saw the complex interworking.

I brought it closer to my eyes and began to touch and prod the inside; turning the dials and everything.

"I guess it's broken…" I said. A female voice said the same. I jumped. Where did that voice come from? I glanced around and saw no one in the room. I turned the dials a little and spoke again, "This is weird." This time a really deep male voice came out. Interesting… I will have to show Calleigh when she gets back.

Calleigh POV

My phone rang, and I picked up,

"It's horrible! I found the receptionist who was on duty 2 days ago! Sh-She's Dead! Please Hurry!"

"Hold on, where are you?" I asked her.

"In the hotel storage room on floor 2!"

"Okay don't let anyone near the body, We are on our way."

I waited for her conformation before hanging up and calling for the CSI team and investigators.

It's wasn't long we got to the hotel and sealed off the room. "Riika Mcgorway, 26. Cause of death; Revolver shot to the forehead. It's to same cause of death; probably the same killer. My god, Conan, where are you?


	8. Chapter 7

It has been a few days since Conan's disappearance. The police have searched everywhere but still no sign of him. The only thing we found was a backpack full on a bunch of weird, strange things. I would have to have Ryan check in out. Today, I decided to search the hotel will the help of a few police units to look for clues as to where he could have gone. The sound of a radio broke me out of my thoughts.

"I found him!" an officer exclaimed. There was a thump and a second of silence. "Never mind, it seems I was mistaken, wrong kid. Over," she heard of the phone. Something was off.

"What's your badge number?" I asked. There was silence.

Then his voice came over again, "It's 637864737097346644."

"Your name?"

"Ethen Wirus."

I made a motion to go downstairs no police officer would know their whole number.

"Why, what's the issue?"

"Oh nothing, keep looking. Where are you positioned? I need to know where to put the other two extras that just showed up."

"Observatory of the 2nd floor."

"Alright, I shall send one to the 1st floor observatory and the main entrance."

The line ended.

"Go, go."

They moved out. I sent half to the second floor and the other half to the first floor. I didn't trust him. I went to the second floor to see said officer out cold on the floor. He couldn't have been out long. As the observatory has a lot of traffic and someone would have noticed and called the hospital. I ran down to the first floor entrance. There he was walking out the front door!

"Conan!"

His head whipped around at the sound of his name, and then he tore off running.

"Stop! We can help you!"

He didn't stop.

"Conan!"

I rushed after him.

He ran pretty fast for a child but still not fast enough.

I was on him in minutes. I snatched him up, "Conan!"

"Let me go!" He squirmed in your grasp.

"I'm sorry. We can't."

"Let go!" He kicked and thrashed. Man he could kick hard.

"Stop it!" He protested, while I carried him to my car.

I put him inside the back door and locked the door climbing into the front seat. He felt around on the door, probably for an unlock button, refusing to look at you. I kept it locked. The last thing you needed was him getting out. I started the car and began to drive. He stopped after awhile, and stared down at the ground.

It wasn't long before you got to the station. You had to be careful he didn't escape when you went to open the car door. When we got there I carried him inside climbing out of the car carefully.

By now he had dropped all resistance. But you weren't taking a chance with these kid; he was as smart as a fox. I carried him into the station with little trouble. I took him into one of the nicer rooms that was towards the heart of the station. I set him down and left it, locking the door.

I went to the evidence room to talk to Ryan. I wonder what he might have found. I knocked before opening the door and entering in.

"Find anything?"

"Strangely, yes. Just watch this. It's really cool." He grinned a little before picking up the bowtie and putting it up to his mouth.

He spoke, "Hello!" but what I heard was a little girl like voice. Where did that come from? Ryan laughed, before walking over to me to show me the inside of the bowtie. There were two gears and a microphone and speaker. What the hell? What is up with Conan, and where did he get this? This is just getting weirder and weirder.

I grabbed the bowtie and mumbled a 'thank you' before I left the room and approached to interrogation room. I guess I will need to ask him.


	9. Chapter 8

Conan POV.

Kuso. That was the first thing I thought when I saw that lady cop again.

She was smarter than I anticipated, and now I am stuck in a police interrogation room with no gun. Good going, Conan!

I began twiddling my thumbs and lightly swaying my feet. I knew they were watching me. I can feel their eyes. My instincts told me to run, but I couldn't. After a few minutes two officers and the same interpreter from earlier came in, "Conan." I didn't respond. Who said I had to?

"Who are you parents?"

Now I'm surprised; it probably showed on my face too. My parents? What a place to start! The lady cop smiled slightly. I need to get out of here, and fast. Who knows if /they/ are here already…

"What are you scared of?"

What?

"What are /running/ from?"

My face must be showing me like a book and I didn't like it.

Pokerface, remember your pokerface.

"Conan. What's this?" She held up the bowtie.

My eyes widened, "'oh shit..."'

". . ." They stared in awed silence.

"...now, now... No need to use such /language/..." She laughed nervously chiding the child.

I ignored her chiding.

"That's not mine, where did you get it?"

"In the bag you threw down the laundry chute."

Kuso kuso kuso kuso kuso!

"What are you talking about?"

They found it faster than I thought.

"We saw you Conan. Answer the question."

I sighed. Another half-truth, huh?

"A friend. I got it from a kind Oji-san."


	10. Chapter 9

Calleigh POV

"A who?"

I looked over to translator, she shrugged, "An old man."

"He gave it to me. I don't know his name and I don't remember what he looks like, he gave to me a while ago."

"How long ago?"

"A few years i think."

"Why does it matter?"

"Because we know you know how to use it."

He gave a confused look.

"It's just a bowtie."

"You know what I'm talk about Conan." She said as she turned the dials and once she said his name she sounded exactly like him.

Shock was on his face. He's a good actor.

"Nice acting, you learn that from Yukiko Kudo?"

"Ka-... No! I hardly talk to Shinichi-niichan's mom!"

"Shinichi-niichan? Kudo Shinichi is your older brother?" Kara asked.

"N-no cousin..."

"Cousin." I said again, not buying.

"Then she knows your parents? What is her phone number?"

"I d-don't know."

"Her email? What about an address?" I asked instead.

"D-dunno, ask Shinichi-nichan" why was he getting so nervous all of a sudden.

"Do you have this Shinichi-niichan's phone number?"

"Uh... " There was a momneet of selince before he a sigh and said,

"It's #610-#5141..."

I put in the number Kara gave me, and hit the dial button. The next second a phone goes off in the room, "Come on guys! Get professional here and turn off your phones!" I chided.

They searched their persons to find that it wasn't any of their though.

After a while it silenced and I got answer machine. "Ore no Kudou Shinchi, Sumimasen desuta da Boku wa Denwa nai arimasen desuta.."

I frowned, "Hello? This is officer Caleigh Ducane, this is about your cousin Conan

Edogawa. We have reason to believe that he is being targeted.

Thank you."

"He's not available most of the time." He provided nervously.

"Really?" This time I glared at my partners, "Whose phone rang?"

Both of them responded in no it wasn't me.

If it wasn't them then who...?

"Is there a phone in the backpack?" Silent greated.

"Check it."

Ryan stepped forward to check it to be greeted with a phone. He opened it turned it to show I the four-digit passcode.

He blinked, "Well then..."

"What's the password?"

"I don't know."

Playing dumb huh?

"It was in /your/ bag."

"I forget the pass-code. I don't use it much."

"It's your phone." She said irritably.

"So? I don't use it that much." He said again.

"Why do you have two?"

"For when the other dies."

"What about a charger?"

"I forgot the code on one and bought another. Same model same charger."

"I see." I didn't believe it for a minute.


	11. Chapter 10

Conan POV.

My god, when was she going to stop asking about Shinichi's phone? I was running out of quick answers. That are believable too.

"Why are you so persistent? It's just a phone."

"It rang."

Why can't people just stay out of my business.

"So?"

"Right after I called your 'cousin.' I'm willing to bet, that this is your 'cousin's phone'."

"You have no proof, do you?"

"Who says I need proof to check?" She said back.

"But you can't without the code. It would take hours before you get close to cracking it. In the mean time, Can I have some water? I am really thirsty!"

"Let me know if you, /remember/."

She nodded as she sent one of the officers to get some.

Soon he returned with the water. 'Perfect'

After I received the water, I pretended to drink it, but held a little in the back of my throat and said, "I think I remember!"

"Can I try it?"

I shifted the glass away.

"What is it?" She asked keeping it out of water reach.

"Can I try it?"

"Yes, what's the number?" She asked.

I reached my hands out. She hesitantly gave it to you. I punched a few different codes in. And then I spit out the water straight at the phone. Most certainly wrecking the circuits inside and frying the storage drive. I smirked. Almost irreparable.

She gasped, "Conan!"

She slapped you and grasped the phone leaving the room in a hurry. But I didn't care. It was fried. The evidence was gone.


	12. Chapter 11

Calleigh POV

I instantly brought it to Bob. Damn it!

"Bob! I need you to salvage everything you can from this phone."

"What happened to it?"

"Water happened."

He rushed to begin to salvage it.

"Thanks."

"No problem"

I returned to the room, "Was there ever a password you remembered?" I asked angrily.

We couldn't help him without his cooperation! Homeland security would be here within the next few hours.

"Maybe."

"Answer! Homeland security is going to be here soon!"

"Why Should I- wait homeland security?"

"You-you have to let me out over here! Don't turn me over to them. Not /Them/! I need to leave now if you value your life!"

He stood from the chair and Paced around the room in circles, obviously panicking.

"We can arrange that. If you tell us what it is that you are so scared of."

He began to chewing on his finger nail. "No, WPP isn't good enough, they have moles. Everywhere." WPP? He knows about WPP?

"If they followed me to the states, they are not going to let go so easily." He stated.

"Who aren't going to let you go so easily?"

He ignored me.

"Ran! I hope she's okay..." He was going into a panic attack. He pulled out his phone began typing something. Fast.

After a moment of silence she then said, "The person we are looking for. The one who killed the receptionist and your hotel room's neighbor, they weren't trying to kill them. They were trying to kill you." A dial sounded.


	13. Chapter 12

Conan POV.

'Conan? What's wrong?'

"Ran-neechan! Are you ok? Doing well?"

"Nothing suspicious?"

'I'm fine Conan! What's wrong? Why do you sound so scared? Bugigata?"

"Daijobu, genki o. Tagata. Jane!"

I hung up.

"Conan, whose Ran?"

I blocked her, in world on my own. She was safe... My angel... Was safe... For now, my mind informed me. One day they might- no. That's for another day.

"Conan? Conan!"

I passed out in a wash of relief. Darkness greeted me.

Horatio POV

I frowned as I heard the news. The kid fainted when he heard about homeland security? And moles? Did that mean that he was in danger from the justice system? Well that would certainly explain a few things, especially why he was so uncooperative. Maybe we could make a deal to give him personal protection, and we could say that he threatened to kill himself again?

But would that even work? It /was/ homeland security. They weren't easily fooled. Well we couldn't /hold him due to it being 24 hours after he had been originally/ brought in. So unless he says he wants protection, we can't help him.

I entered the room, "So he passed out huh?"

"Yeah"

"That's sucks."

"Yes, it does, if you'll excuse me." The Doctor stepped out.

"Tell me Conan. How can we help you?..." I asked his sleeping figure.


	14. Chapter 13

Conan POV.

I awoke to the familiar sight of a stainless white ceiling. So I was in a hospital, huh... I guess I fainted.

"How do you feel, Conan?"

My head whipped around to the new sound in the room. There sat a man with sandy blonde hair. I glanced at his nametag. 'Horatio Caine.'

"Fine. State your business."

"I'm trying to help you." He said.

I was silent for a moment before responding. "With what?"

"With your situation." He replied.

"What is your idea of what my 'situation' is?

"Homeland security has moles? And these moles want you for what I am guessing are purposes that we wouldn't agree with." He stated.

"... What gave you that idea?" I asked nerously.

"You became very panicked after you heard about them coming. Who's Ran?"

"Who's them? /Them/?"

"I suppose if that's what you mean."

I said nothing.

"Is it?" he asked.

"Why do you want to know?" I asked back.

"Because it's my job to help others." He said.

"Then I can't tell you." I replied.

"Why is that?" He questioned.

"The very knowledge of my secret is what makes me a target. Telling you makes you one too. They are not afraid of killing policemen." I warned.

"And I am not afraid of doing my job."

"Doing your job for me would cause deaths for many others"

"We aren't going to die." I said.

"You can't be certain, can't you? After all you know nothing of /Them/..." I hissed.

"No."

"We aren't going to die." he repeated.

"Forget about me."

"No."

"But would be so much easier, for you and me," I whined.

"I won't let you get hurt, Conan." He said.

I laughed. "I already am. I am the least of your concerns; I am already..."

"Who's this Ran person? We can give them protection." He asked.

"Ran..." I mumbled.

"She's... My friend back in Japan."

"Your friend? A good friend I assume." He asked.

"Yeah... Anyway, she already has FBI protection." I quickly stated.

"FBI?" He furrowed his brow, "What happened?"

"Nothing much really... She just knows someone from the FBI, and as a favor from me, they are protecting her." I said, trying not to say too much; he knew too much already.

"/You/, know someone from the FBI?" He asked, unbelievingly,

"She was my friend's teacher; although she was undercover."

"I see." He said, "If she is safe then why did you panic?"

"/They/ are... More competent... then I would like to believe." I said.

"And? Why are you and this friend being targeted?"

/They/ who ruined everything.

"Only me, she is a potential because she was my childhood friend."

/They/ who shrunk me to the size of a child.

"Then, why are you being targeted, Conan?"

"I can't say."

/They/ who ruined my life.

"Just tell us."

"No, I would rather go with 'Homeland Security', aka, I would rather die."

He went silent, "Well, I'm not going to let you die."

"You have no choice in the matter, really. They are already coming for me."

"So be a good cop and don't get involved."

"A good cop would…" he said.

"Then do it." I stated.

"A good cop would get involved." He clarified.

I growled in frustration.

"Whatever, I am your only link, and you're not getting it from me. Investigate, if you really want to know. Go through your own past, but know this. You have moles; I know it."


	15. Chapter 14

Calleigh POV

I frowned as Horatio told me, Ryan, Natalie, Erik, and Bob about our possible mole problem. Moles, in the CSI department? I shock my head to clear it. Nows not the time.

Ryan got back to me about what kind of gun was used, an old revolver; not sure which one yet, and Bob gave me the videotapes to watch from the hotel. So far, nothing. Nothing at all!

I was about to give up when I saw a Black car leave the parking lot; whas that a poreshe 356A? The driver had been a man all in black, but he was only in frame for but a moment. The video didn't show a frame of his face. Damn.

Could it be? I watched intrigued. Is it possible? There was no incriminating evidence but... He left right after the crime! He was the most likely murderer we are looking for. I wonder if I can get anything off his plates. I looked at the number. It said '市 65-23' I wrote it down to the best of my ability, a Japanese car. That will be hard to track. But fit the bell. One step closer, to the answer of this mystery.

I walked over to Lt. Caine who was in the hallway, "Horatio! I found a suspicious person on the tapes."

"Could you get an id on him?"

"We certainly could try, although I never got a solid image of him face. I think he might be out culprit in the first class."

"Try that, and see what else you can find. We need to know everything we can about this guy."

Conan POV

I awoke to that, once again, brilliant bright white ceiling; but then again, aren't all hospitals are that way? I must be either lucky or cursed because I am still alive. But not for long, a voice informed me. Well at least they haven't gone after Ran and just content with me. However that doesn't mean I am going to give up.

First I need to find my stuff and a way out of here. Just then a bunch of officers dressed in swat gear came in. "Get him in the wheelchair." The lady cop barked. What's going on? Did /They/ make a move?

Something's not right.

"We need to move him to a safer location." Someone lifted you out of the bed and into the wheelchair. I didn't resist in favor of learning what's going on.

"Don't worry Conan."

"What happened?" I demanded, not even bothering with the girly-kid voice.

"Homeland security is looking for you. We are moving you to a more secure and secret location."

I stayed silent. I talked too much. Now they are making themselves targets as we speak. I need to stop them! They escorted you guns prepared and the hospital barren. It was then that I jumped and up of the wheelchair, letting it crash to the floor. I weaved through the legs of the confused swat team and down the hallway. It was like a soccer exercise.

I ran around the corner not bothering to look back to know they were on my trail. I ran into one of the rooms and hid in the laundry basket; covering my head with clothes. It felt like I was smothering. The sound of footsteps pounded by, "FIND HIM!"


	16. Chapter 15

Horatio POV

"He ran? Why? We were moving him somewhere safer." Calleigh asked me.

"Maybe he was ensuring that we wouldn't go down with him."

" 'Go down with him'?" She questioned.

"To be killed by whomever he's afraid of." I said.

"Oh, but we're the CSI, how could this person chasing him manage to 'kill' us all?" She asked.

"They must have powerful weapons. Perhaps a bomb?" I suggested.

"Bomb? Oh my gosh, how has Conan even survived this long?" She looked horrified.

"Maybe he was undercover. We already know that Conan is an alias." I said.

"I guess so..." She trailed off.

"Maybe he feels as if he's protecting us in some twisted way."

"Really?" I asked.

"Yeah." She replied.

"But if it really is something the police 'can't handle', would it really help?" She asked.

"Then what is the police's purpose if we can't even help one kid?" I asked back.

Conan POV.

I stood still for what felt like hours, still inside the laundry basket. I couldn't hear voices anymore, but I didn't dare move, for they are probably still nearby. They were the last thing I needed to worry about. I waited for a while longer before coming out of my hiding place. I need to get out of here, /they/ are probably already crawling all over this place by now.

I stepped out of the basket and began to look for my stuff. Luckily my room isn't too far from here so they are probably nearby. Night has already fallen, but the lights in the hospital were strangely dark.

I entered the hallway, looking both directions and then proceeding back towards my room, being sure to stick close to the wall. It was dead silent. I soon had my room in sight.

I approached the door, and pressed my ear to listen for any sounds. Nothing. I cracked the door just a crack and peered in. Still nothing. I cracked the door a little more and slipped in.

I quietly opened the locker and pulled a bag with my name out. Yes! I'm lucky it's still here. Wait a minute... It /is/ strange it's still here. I ripped the bag open and looked around in the stuff.

Found it! A listening device and transmitter. I grinned. I put all my stuff on my person and left the bag. I held the transmitter chip in my hand. Leaving it behind wouldn't do any good so I am going to use it to put them on the wrong trail.

Time to go.

Time to leave.

Time to end it all, even if I have to go down with them.

Just as you were about to leave you heard a gun's safety being taken off.

"Gin..." I grumbled under my breath.

"Gin? Is that who is trying to kill you, Conan-kun?" You heard Lieutenant Caine ask.

"Kuso, what gave me away? The device?" I asked.

"No." He replied.

"Then what?" I asked back.

"It was your attachment to your tools." He said.

"Tools, you say? I see," I said.

"You need them." He stated.

"True, it would be hard to get replacements." I agreed.

"Exactly." He said.

"After all, they are unique and made by a certain Japanese professor. But enough about that. What do you plan to do now?" I asked.

"I plan to take you, off the books to a safe location where we can talk about these people that are after your life." He responded.

"Isn't that illegal?" I chuckled a little, it was more sarcastic really.

"Your life is in danger." He said

"So? It's one or dozens." I replied.

"I'm saving your life and possibly many more." He said in return.

No... The longer they are after me, the more time I am alive, the more they will dig in my file and might find... My past life. Then Ran... No, I left so Ran would be safe.

"Forget about this all, all I am is a loose end." I replied.

"You're a life." He stated

"One that brings death." I replied back.

"Yet, still a life." He said back. There was a moment of silence before I said.

"Fine... I think I can trust you, just a little." I said, and quickly added on. "But not here. They are all over here by now."

"You won't try to suicide?" He asked.

"No, I have someone waiting for me on this side." I said.

"Then, come with me." He safetied his gun and slipped it into the holster. I hand the transmitter in my hand to him.

"Here, I don't need it." I said, reaching out to give to him.

"This... Isn't ours." He said softly.

"Oh shit!" I cursed.

I immediately crushed it and told him. "We need to get out of here and fast."

"Come with me." He walked out the door at a brisk pace.

I followed behind him.


	17. Chapter 16

Caine POV

I guided Conan to backdoor and helped him slip through without tripping the alarm. I walked to the car showing the way. He sat in the front seat. I frowned, "What about the air-bag?" I got into the car.

"Don't worry about it." I locked the car doors and began to drive. He shifted in his seat, hands feeling around for something. I pulled out of the parking lot. "What are you looking for?"

"Bugs." He supplied. I kept quiet as I continued to drive, blending in with the other cars. Eventually, he stopped, seemingly satisfied in his search. No bugs.

"So who is this 'Gin' guy?"

"What makes you think he's a guy?" He asked back.

"Good guess." I said.

"A member of /Them/. I will tell you later when I know my territory. In the mean time, what do you plan to do from this moment forward? At this point, you're almost breaking the law." I never heard his question.

He spoke on so many topics. You had to remind yourself that he is only 7. He shifted in his seat, fidgeting. He was acting so calm. Actually, why is he so calm? He's only 7. Most kids his age would be completely terrified and would have went with the police right away. Instead... He tried to get them not involved, a very adult-ish thing to do. He was a mystery, one you never knew if you would ever solve.

Calleigh POV

"Ryan, what have you found on the kid's background?"

"Not much, kids' a ghost before 2 years ago."

"So... Zip. Kid literally was 'born' two years ago. His birth records and everything are fake."

I frowned, "Thanks, keep at it." I went to Natalie to check on the fingerprints on the kid's 'tools'.I got there and the phone rang. I flipped it open and answered, "Hello!?"

"We apologize, but we lost him." The female leader said.

"Lost him?" I asked.

"He ran away." She said.

"Who?" I asked.

"The kid." She replied.

"Crap." I cursed, "When did you lose him?"

"10 hours ago." She hesitantly said.

"What are you doing?! 10 hours ago?! That's enough time to fly to Europe!" I exclaimed.

"We are very sorry, but he gave us the slip." She said.

"Ten hours ago!" I exclaimed again.

"Where did you lose him?!" I demanded.

"at the hospital." She said.

"Damn... Find him!" I said.


	18. Chapter 17

CONAN POV.

The car pulled to a halt. Miami state Hotel? I shifted in my seat. Horatio slipped inside and a few minutes later he came back out. I noticed he was holding a plastic bag. "What's in the bag?"

"Clothes. And a few healthy snacks."

"Oh..." I said. I didn't dare ask about anything else. Don't want any bugs picking up anything important. The last thing we need is to screw up.

He began to drive. He drove at least an hour to get to his destination. The car pulled to a halt. He finally got out of the car at a house. "We're here." I got out of the car and shut the door, where is this? "Whose house is this?"

"My son's."

I stayed silent. He has made this personal. Can I truly trust him, even with my darkest secret?

Caine POV

I entered the house, "Kyle!" I called out. I needed to let him know about the kid. "Yeah? Oh dad." Kyle said as he entered the room.

"Son, I need you to promise me something."

"Yeah?"

"I have this kid. I need you to help watch over him. He's in the witness protection program. Don't worry about him being bad. He won't do anything to vandalize the house unless he deems it of importance. "

"He's very smart for his age and some bad people are after him."

"Hello there." Kyle greeted him.

After first Conan was silent but then he replied in his child-like voice, "Hi, my name is Conan. It's nice to meet you."

"Conan, this is my son, Kyle."

He smiled even brighter. He was acting. You were sure of it. I couldn't help but wince slightly. His acting was too good, especially for a seven year old.

Conan POV.

I wasn't quite sure what to think. This Officer went as far as to get his son involved to protect me, despite all protests I gave. I gave all the warnings I could think of and still, stuck to it. Why? Why get so hung up on one child?

"Can I sleep on the couch? It looks so cozy." I turned up the kid act, just to put extra sugar on it. In truth, I want it because it's closer to the back door.

"Please?"

"Uh, sure. I guess." Yes!

I set my small bag of new things on the couch, sat down, and began to look through it. Toothbrush, toothpaste, soap, clothes, and a few travel snacks. Not bad, when I add this with my other tools.

I set everything back in the bag, and laid down. Sleep was taking over, as I felt a flash of relief I haven't felt in a long time. Safety. I drifted off into a peaceful abyss.


	19. Chapter 18

Kyle POV

Smart huh? The kid was so... Normal. I mean, he seemed harmless enough? Well... Not completely /normal/. He was... calm and pleasant to be around, unlike other children.

It was... strange... I shrugged as I peeked into the living room. There he was... I was a morning person, but it looked like the kid was a sleep-lover. He was different than most kids anyway. I would just have to wait to make breakfast for him...

Conan POV.

I awoke to the morning sun. God it was bright. And very annoying. I shifted so the sun wasn't in my face. Face in the couch.

Then I quickly sat up with a start, after hearing a crash from the kitchen. Are they here? Not a second later, Kyle came into came into the room. Plate of eggs in hand. I was in high-alert mode soaking in every detail. "Uh, sorry if I woke you up. I dropped your orange juice."

I breathed visible sigh of a relief. It's not them. But I wonder how long can I stay here before they find this place? "It's ok."

"Breakfast? It's already 10:37AM."

"S-sure..."

He offered you the eggs.

I took them and sat down at the coffee table. I sat on my knees and said "itadamasu". Ate a few eggs and realized I was being stared at. While this is normal in Japan, it's not in America.

"Uhhhhh. Are you okay kid?"

"I uh... Will just eat here..." I tried to smile but failed.

"Oh. Well you can eat on the couch too if you like just don't stain it." The couch? Huh, I didn't know Americans had this many places to eat.

I finished my eggs and brushed my teeth. What do I do now? Maybe If I could just find a computer... "So, what do you like to do?" He asked.

"I dunno… What do you want to do mister?" I asked back. Ugh I hate acting like a little kid.

"I have to go to work... I'm pretty sure since my dad said that I could trust you not to destroy the house. Full privileges. So anything you want me to show you to?"

"Nope! Have a nice day!"

"Alright, be good." He ruffled your hair and left. And now, total freedom.

It's been awhile since I was alone. Ran... I wonder how you're doing? Are you staying happy? Are you staying safe? I'm coming back one day, right? As Shinichi?

Okay, no depressing thoughts. Right, Computer. I started checking all the rooms. I had a lot to check.

Calleigh POV

The fingerprints came up with no matches and I sighed as I pulled into the parking lot. I couldn't help but notice the one police car that resembled Horatio's. I frowned as I parked next to it. I slipped out and peaked inside. Hmm, definitely his.

I entered the hospital to find Horatio in what was once Conan's room. "Horatio! Where have you been?! You've been gone over two hours!"

"Places... I... Needed to take care of some personal business first. What do you have so far?" he asked, changing the subject.

"The kid escaped sometime around Midnight last night. Swat failed to report it in until this morning. We are currently looking for any evidence that suggests where he might have gone." I said.

"Oh?" He questioned.

"Now we are all looking for any clues." I said.

"I see... Well then, go back the hotel where we first picked him up. Try to find any clues that might have been left behind." He suggested. "Alright." I replied. He got into his car.


	20. Chapter 19

Conan POV.

I smirked. I can't believe it. I finally found a computer in this-to-large-to-be-true house. It was a laptop. I flipped the top up. It powered on. Yes!

I opened Google Chrome and started with the japanese news. Nothing out of the ordinary. But then again... I continued to read over the text. "Meitantei Mouri Kogoro, slumpu da ka?" It was almost laughable, all his fame was from me. And now he is just a little suspicious to them. Because he is sinking so hard. It was laughable. But at least no horrible massacres.

I jumped when I heard the front door open. I closed the screen and put it back where it was. I quietly walked down the hallway. "Conan?" Kyle called out hesitantly. "That you?"

I put my head around the corner. He appeared to be alone. "Welcome Home!" I put on my child act as I rounded the corner and greeted him with the most childish greeting I could muster.

"Thanks, kid." He said smiling and ruffling his hair. I continued to smile. Ugh... I'm not a kid. Kyle walked into the kitchen, "What'd you do all day?" "Explore!" I replied full of false cheer. This is so tiring.

"Oh, I see. I'm glad you had fun."

"Hehe..." I laughed a little.

Kyle POV

I smiled as the kid ran to go find some cartoons to watch. Something called Kamen Yaiba? You didn't know. I shrugged it off. It was Japanese. He was such a strange boy. One second happy, sad the next. One moment a little kid, the next something way more.

Who is he?

It was almost frustrating. I didn't know how to act around him. Do I treat him like a kid or something else? It was then that I got a text; Dad was stopping by to check on 'Conan'.

Caine POV.

I stepped out of my car that now sat in my son's driveway. I approached the door and rang the doorbell, waiting until someone opened the door. A minute later the door opened, "Dad." There stood Kyle.

"Hey son, how is he?"

While I want to know how he is, I also want to know more about him. He is a mystery to be solved.

"He's... Alright. A bit multi-sided."A seven year old that is caught up in some sort of gang problem and is smart enough to still be alive 3 years later.

"Multi-sided?"

"Yeah. One minute he's happy, he's tired the next."

He's playing an act? A childish one, but why? Is he smarter than I know?

Hmmm...

"I see, is he tired when he thinks you not looking?" I asked.

"I guess." He agreed.

"I see, let me know if anything else occurs." I said.

"I will." He said back.

Calleigh POV

I sighed as I reviewed the footage for what felt like the millionth time. We couldn't get a stupid ID on the killer. So then I reviewed the footage of hospital. I didn't think I would find much but... I had to try.

It was then I noticed something strange. There's Conan! Outside the hospital at about 9:26. And who was that he was with? Was that... Horatio? No... It can't be... He said he doesn't know anything.

Why...? Why was he there? Doesn't he trust me? Why wouldn't he tell you? Because he always has. I watched as Horatio drove away quickly, with Conan in the car. What is going on?

Just as I was about to re-watch the last few minutes the doors flew open and people flew in the door. I watched as police wearing FBI jackets entered and started collecting all of the evidence, "Hey! What are you doing?! That's evidence on a case we are working on! This is connected to a murder case!"

A lady with short blonde hair, blue eyes, and glasses came in, "This is an official FBI case. We are going to have to ask for all of your evidence. /All of it/."

I gawked as they took away all my tapes and files. What is going on? Official FBI case? They are stealing our case! "Excuse me! I demand to be brought into case, Conan needs our hel-" I started before the woman interrupted we, "You know Conan?! Conan Edogawa?"

"Where is he!?" She demanded.

I blinked, "Missing. What does that have to do with anything?"

"He went missing in Japan weeks ago." She said

"Missing?! He's a witness!" I asked.

"I know, but he gave us the slip-wait, witness!? What is he wrapped up in now?!" the woman exclaimed. He gave them the slip? The FBI? Now I don't feel so bad."He's a witness to a murder investigation. We believe that he may be being targeted." I said.

"Targeted? No. Well, I don't think so at least... /They/ never saw him..." She trailed off.

"Whose is /they/? No one answers anything from us anymore!" I exclaimed in frustration.

"Do you know about /them/? Conan didn't tell you, did he?"

"Of course not!" I said.

"Why do you want in on this case?" She asked.

"No kid should have to put a gun to their own head to get away from the police. It's /wrong/." I said.

"He /what/?" she asked.

"He did it to get out of here after he heard about homeland security coming." I said.

"Oh shit, where was he last seen?" The FBI woman asked.

"The hospital. He fainted from fatigue." I said.

"Show me the footage from the hospital. We need to find Conan right now. Shit's about to blow over." She said back.

"The footage is what you just confiscated from me." I said, a little distain in my voice.

"There's this man in a prosche 356A; black, with the tail number 'み 43-68'." I said.

Her eyes went wide. "That's..."

"He's suspected of being the prime suspect in both murders that 'Conan' has been involved in." I said.

"Also a prime suspect of why 'Conan' panicked to the point that he fainted."

"He panicked? I guess that's to be expected when a 9-year-old gets mixed up in this kind of crap." She said.

"Oh yeah, the footage, right. Show me the footage from the hospital." Why did she change her mind so quickly? I sighed as I passed her the takes. She began to watch the tapes. This was going to take awhile.


	21. Chapter 20

Conan POV

I grinned. I finally found something. A lead. A way to pull the thread to make it all come undone. An old warehouse, just on the outskirts of Miami. Hasn't been used in years, but people come and go a lot. If I can just find some definite proof... It will all end. But I have to be extra cautionous.

If I get caught... It will all be over and I would have failed. That officer's son will be home soon. So I will wait. Tomorrow, after he leaves. I leave out. And hopefully, for the last time.

Jodie POV

Conan was here. He's /alive/. Injured but alive. "How long ago was he lost?" I asked. "About 3 days ago." She said.

"Oh my god! 3 days ago! And you just let him go!" I exclaimed.

"We haven't found any traces of where he might have went until now." The lady officer said.

"What did you find?" I asked.

She hesitated before saying, "We found footage of Conan leaving the hospital."

"Where?!" I questioned.

She rewound the footage to a moment before he left and pressed play. I watched intently. The footage was blurry but I could still make out the two people the appeared on screen. A male adult, blond hair, in his 40s or 50s and little Conan. They then got into the car and drove off.

"Whose the blonde?" I asked.

She was silent before saying. "Lieutenant Horaito Caine, my superior."

"Lt. Horatio Caine? But why is he with little Conan...?" I asked, trailing off.

"I... Don't know. I was going to contact him and ask him to come down to the station but... Then you FBI showed up." She said.

"Let's go, then." I said.

She pulled out her phone and began dialing a number. I was surprised at who she called. "Horaito, I need you to come down to the station." "The FBI just stole our case." I blinked, wow she must really trust this person. She hung up and said, "He is on his way down."

"Now we just have to wait."

"Alright. We are going to be interrogating him elsewhere safe."

Caine POV.

I hung up with a frown; Kyle was out at the moment, "Conan!" "Two things." The child with dark brown hair, glasses, and blues eyes entered the room.

"What are they?" he asked.

"Who are they, the ones hunting you down?" I asked back. A confused look came a crossed his face.

"Why... Do you want to know?" He questioned.

"I want to help you son." I said.

"What are you planning to do?"

"I want to find these people. I want to punish who would come after a child with the intent to kill; even if they are exceptional." I stated.

"Why bother? I have it covered." He asked.

"Because you don't have to do this alone." I said. And then, he realized what Conan just said. 'Had it covered?"

"You're a kid. One kid. It doesn't matter how old you are. You're one person. They are obviously powerful." I said. He stayed silent. He looked almost determined. "What is the other thing."

"How do I contact you?" I asked him.

"Contact? Oh... Why would you need to, you know where to find me.

"You're leaving." I said.

"What... Makes you say that?" He asked.

"Your stuff. It's all gone."

"Hmmm... You're smarter than I thought." He said, breaking a grin.

I smiled, "Thank you."

"Okay. My contact info is, #610-#0811."

"Mine is #570-#1408" I replied.

He pulled out his phone and put the information in his phone. I did the same, "I have to go. The FBI just took all of our evidence."

"The FBI? Is... One of them named Jodie? If so... You can trust her. If you want to know about /Them/, ask her. But I warn you... You will be on /their/ list next. And they won't hesitate to... " He trailed off.

"To?" I repeated.

"To kill you and your family. Maybe even friends..." He finished.

"I see. I will make sure that they are safe." I reassured.

"Thank you... Conan?"

"Yeah?" he responded.

"Will you ever tell me your real name?" I asked.

"If this ever ends... If there is ever a day they are gone and we aren't with them, I will, I will tell you about the day it began. The day I left for the Americas. And the day they fell." He said.

"Alright." I relented.

"Anything... Else?" he asked.

"It's alright, go. Be safe." I said.

"I will. And trust me." He said as began to walk out the door and turned his head to face you. "It will all be over soon." He finished as he closed the door behind himself.

"Be safe." I whispered.


	22. Chapter 21

Jodie POV.

"Is he here yet?" I asked impaitently

"He's almost here." I was pacing the room. Every second counts. Just then the blonde on the video came in. He took off his sunglasses.

"You must be Lt. Caine." "Come we must discuss something..." I whispered to him. "Follow me," I stated.

"What's your name?"

"Jodie Starling, FBI,"

He relaxed, "Alright. I'll go with you."

"Let's go." I lead him out to the car. Away from the station. He followed without any hesitation. Huh. That's oddly trusting. Once we were outside the station, I began to question him. "Where is Conan? What did you do with him?"

"I didn't do anything to him."

"I kept him safe."

"Bullshit, your on tape."

"Wait- you what?"

"You are trying to say you didn't kidnap him from the hospital?"

"Then why...?"

"Of course not, he went willingly."

"He panicked. He ran and hid, and I laid in wait. I then convinced him to come into hiding with my son, Kyle, who needs protection by the way. Along with my ex-wife."

"He just left the house right after I left."

"You let him leave!?" I exclaimed.

"He is going to get himself killed!" I said.

"I couldn't keep him there against his will." He said.

"/They/ are already on the move." I stated, "What is he planning to do?"

"That's why he's running." He answered.

"B-but... It's /them/. /They/ won't hesitate to kill. I stuttered.

"So I hear. /Who/ are /they/ agent Starling? He told me to ask you. Said I could trust you." He asked.

" 'That you could trust me?' He wants me to 'tell you about them'? Then surely he should have warned you about what comes with that knowledge." I questioned.

"Yes. He did."

"And you still want to know?"

"Yes." He replied.

There was a moment of silence before I said, "Fine, get in the car." I got into the driver's seat. He slid into the passenger's seat. I began to recount everything. "We call them the Black organization, especially because they dress in black. I don't know Conan's connect to them, He seems to have known about them since before I meet him. We don't know much about them, just that they are based in Japan and the US, and that they are ruthless. They don't hesitate to kill, even in the open. All loose ends are dealt with. That's all we know. For some reason Conan is always a step ahead, and almost always knows what will happen next or what to do. Trust me, he is smarter than he looks."

"I can see that." He stated.

"So..." I began.

"What will you do next?"

"I'm going to bring to /them/ down." He said.

"I trust you. But our next priority is to find Conan. Who knows what they are going to do, especially since he's in the open now. Did he leave any way to contact him?" I asked him.

"Yeah a phone number." He replied.

"Really?! What is it? I really need to talk to him!" I exclaimed.

"Let me call it." he said pulling out him phone and calling the number.

It rang for a few seconds before the line picked up.

"Hello?"

"It's Horatio Caine."

'Oh, what do you need?' Conan asked.

"Agent Jodie is here looking to speak to you."

'Jodie-san? Oh... Um... Okay. Put her on.' He said at a moment. I handed her the phone.

CONAN POV.

"Kon'nichiwa, Jodie-sensei. Nani o desu ka?" I asked in my mother tongue.

"A-ah Conan-kun. Are you alright? Bujida?" she replied.

"Un, demo... You didn't call just for nothing. What's up with /them/?" I asked.

"/Anokata/ is on the move. Apparently, a big deal is going down in 2 weeks." Jodie-sensei said.

"Ah right. What do you plan to do in response?" I questioned. That's the perfect opportunity.

"Going to take them down of course."

"Hmmm, I see. Who all will be there?"

"A select team, hand-picked. Akai Shuichi included."

I smirked. Perfect. "Naruhodo. Sorejaa. Jane!"

"Jotô-" I hung up. Ignoring any protest. I continued to walk down the busy street. Hmmm, where should I stay till the time comes to make my move? Probably a low rate hotel. I entered a building with a sideways sign that had 'Cheap Inn' written on it. It was shady alright, but that was okay. It would have to work.

I could barely reach the counter. "I want a room. Don't know how long I'm staying." Damn, I hate being short. "Where's your parents?" "Does it matter? They are coming later." I put a wad of cash on the counter. "Fine, 237, be careful. You're paid for the week."

She handed you the key card. "Thanks."

I took the room key and headed to the room number marked on the key tag. I opened the door. And shut it behind me. Locking it. I put my backpack of stuff on the bed and pulled out my phone charger and plugged in my phone as I started to search the internet. I searched up the local news. Hmmm... What preparations can I make? Maybe I can risk a call to the professor. Get some new supplies. Ran... I hope you're doing fine.


	23. Chapter 22

Calleigh POV

I watched as Horatio Caine went with them and I followed stubbornly. Why is he going with them? Why does he trust her so much? Did something happen when I wasn't around? Why...? "Hey! Let me come too!"

The car came to a slow crawl and I knocked on the window, "Please. Let me on this case as well." The window scrolled down to reveal that blonde woman, "who are you?"

"I'm Horatio's subordinate. Please. I beg of you." The image of little Conan with a gun to his head flash across my mind and I shivered. He /knew/ what that meant and played all of us adults like instruments. Because /he/ knew what /we/ knew. The blonde woman seemed to be debating it but then she finally said, "Inside the car." I entered inside the car next to Horatio. There was another officer, probably another FBI, in the front seat. I closed the door and the blonde glanced back at me, "I'm going to give you the same warning that I gave Officer Horatio. This case is a labyrinth of lies, trickery, murder, and more. Knowing more than you already do about this case would put any family you have in immediate danger."

I instantly thought of Dad. He was always drunk. He wouldn't be able to fight someone off. "Can you take someone who's in danger into custody and keep them safe?"

"Yes. But it will be more noticeable the more people we have to take."

"That's alright. I only have my father." I answered. "That should be fine. Talk to agent Camel about it. He is the agent next to me."

"If you agree to keep this case in order above any other personal agendas, to work with the FBI to help secure the safety of Conan Edogawa, and to help take down all of /them/." I nodded as she listed them off, "Then I guess I must tell you as well. You will be told everything once we get there." She started the car and began to drive away from the station.

CONAN POV.

I powered off my phone. Geez... Staring at that screen so long gave me a headache. But sadly I didn't find and news or moves made by the BO. I guess I will have to find some other way of figuring out what their next move is. I guess I should go get some supplies. I am running low on packaged food and other necessities

I put some of my 'tools' made by Agasa. My shoes, belt, bowtie and watch.

Ah the old times I would solve cases through Mouri Kogoro. While it was less then practical... It was still refreshing to solve cases. I exited the room and left the building.

Hmmm where should I go next? There is a convenience shop just down the block... I really should go to one that is farther away. Which is... That way... Which is less risky? Yosh. I am going to the farther one. No point thinking about it.

I began to walk down the sidewalk. I turned to look around the area. There are so many happy people. Living a life. I spotted what looked like a couple. Arguing playfully. They really remind off the life I once had. Oh how I wish I could live that life again. With Ran. I turned my head to look forward again.

Just then I heard the screeching sound one brakes. My eyes shot other the road beside me. About a block down A truck was crashing forward through the street. And there was a girl in the crosswalk. I rushed out grabbed one to her as my momentum carried me and her inches away from the truck.

Oh crap. And oh my god. Why is life so difficult?


	24. Chapter 23

Horaito POV

I glanced down at my salmon. It was pretty good despite me not being that hungry. Jodie, the blonde FBI agent introduced herself as. Apparently they had a base in a sweet of this hotel.

"So..." Cali began.

"What's the deal with this case?" I finished for her. I was a pretty patient person, but I only had so much; especially when children were involved.

"It's complicated. And not something that should be discussed at the dinner table. It will probably cause you to lose your appetite." Starling said, "Eat first. Then we'll talk." I merely stayed quiet and ate my meal.

Jodie POV

After dinner I lead them up to the room. 257... 257... There it is. They waited patiently as I showed them inside. I opened the door to room 257 and waited for them to enter the room before closing it and taking a seat on the couch. They followed suit, "Okay. Now tell us. What's going on? Why is there FBI involved?"

"First. Whatever I say or do never leaves this room."

"Sure." I began. "This case is one that has been investigated for over 20 years and to this day, has no conclusion."

"We don't know when they first formed, but we know it was a long time ago based on what we know about their roots in society." I said.

"They?" Lt. Caine asked.

I continued. "They operate from the shadows and won't hesitate to kill anyone who's stands in their way or is witness to their existence. It doesn't matter who you are. Powerful diplomat or... A small child." I hesitated on the last part.

"You mean Conan Edogawa. The genius." Lt. Caine asked.

"Yes. And genius he is. He tricked us all and well, when he first left Japan." I replied.

"How did he even get here? He has no passport." Calleigh cut in.

"I don't know. I don't know his connect to them. When I first met he was already involved with 'them'. And I am starting to believe he doesn't legally exist... He has no records before he began to stay with the mouri's. His uh... Previous guardians." I clarified.

"I know. We did research on him. Apparently he is somehow related to..." She checked something on her phone, "Shinichi Kudo?" She asked uncertainly butchering the name almost beyond recognition.

"Ohh you mean Kudou Shinichi? I think he said he was his cousin." I said.

"Cousin, huh?" She seemed to ponder this.

"Anyway. You were saying about them...?" Lt. Caine asked.

These"

"A-ah yes... Anyway. We call them the Black Organization, or also refer to them as 'Them'."

"The current members we know are as follows... Gin and Vodka. They work together to do most assassinations for the Black organization." I began pulling a blurry photo out of them both. "I apologize for the quality..."

I continued, "Vermouth, she is a master of disguise. She can disguise as even your best friend and you wouldn't know it. Kir, Another assassin. Chitanti and Korn, both snipers, with really good aim. And the latest new member is Bourbon. We don't know his purpose yet. We don't know what they're main purpose, or reason they do what they do, just that it is what Anokata says, their boss."

"So... Now that you know this information... What will you do?" I asked.

"Help Conan of course. Obviously a child can't handle these on their own." Calleigh said. It's not that easy…

"But that's the thing... He can..." I trailed off.

Calleigh POV

"Can? What do you mean?" I asked. I /needed/ to know.

"On more then one occasion, he has outsmarted them. Things we FBI should have thought of but didn't. Shooting the water sprinklers to stop an assassination. Breaking the secret code to know who the target was before it was too long. Figuring out their plan B. And so on..." Jodie said.

"But he. A, at the time 7, 9 year old, outsmarted professional criminals."

"Well that's certainly unusual." I said.

Jodie continued, "He's a strange kid, but I can't help but think that there is more to him that meets the eye."

"Well of course we agree. But despite the fact that he has outsmarted them on multiple occasions, he is still only one child. We can't just let him go." Lt. Caine said.

"I know, and I agree. I am just saying he's probably okay. And you don't need to worry as much." Jodie said.

"Regardless, we need to find him." I said turning on the television.

'Just now on breaking news... A young boy saved a little girl from almost getting hit by a truck...' A blurry picture showed on the screen of a boy who looks like... Conan!

"Conan!" Lt. Caine exclaimed.

"It's Conan!" Calleigh said.

I pointed at the TV.

"Crap, that's not good!" I said.

"What? What is it?" Calleigh asked.

"What if they find him through this broadcast!?" I said.

"Oh no. Where was this at?!" Calleigh asked.

"It looks like the downtown area of north Miami beach." Lt. Caine said.

"We need to hurry!" I exclaimed.


	25. Chapter 24

Conan POV.

Crap. Cameras are everywhere. Reporters are everywhere. Pull up the hood of my jacket but does me little good. I see a flash of white just before I manage to weave into the growing crowd. Why were reporters so close by? shiggsho...

I make my way from the crowd and burst into an all out run to my hotel room. I need to move and fast. Right... Straight... Straight... Left... There! I dash towards it and stop at the door to catch my breath. I regain my posture and breath before entering in. I briskly walk up the stairs to my room, pulling out my key as I make my way to my room. I unlocked the door. Entered in, closed the door, locking it behind me.I grabbed my bag of neatly pack bag of stuff. Ready to go.

I slung the bag over my shoulder, put my hood up, and walked towards the door. I unlocked it and listened through the door for anyone.

No one. I then opened the door.

"Conan!" I winced. I turned to see that lady cop. I closed the door again. Locking it. Crap. I do NOT need to go back to the police station. "Conan!" I ignored her as I looked for another way out. It was then I noticed. My room has no windows. kuso…

I put a chair under the nob.

A soft knock came, "Conan?" It was Horatio Caine.

"I need your help." Put my ear to the door. "Lt. Caine?"

"Yes, it's me Conan." I pulled out my phone and dialed his number. A phone rang.

I sighed in relief. "Believe me now? I'm not /them/."

"What about Onee-I mean, the Lady cop?"

"She's not. She's a subordinate of mine."

"Jodie's here with us too." I hesitated before. Pulling the chair away and unlocking the door. I opened it a crack. There stood the three of them and agent Camel. I then closed the door, locking it before calling Lt. Caine's number. The phone rang again, "Conan?" "Pick up."

The phone picked up, "Conan?! Where are you?" It was Jodie in the background... Were they in a car?

"Conan?" Caine asked. "What's wrong?" I pulled to chair so that it was under the knob again. "Are you in danger?" I then spoke through the phone. "Don't come!" I was checking the walls for a way out. No windows. Let's see, let's see. Any vents!? "Conan?! What's wrong?!" The door started to get banged on.

"Which hotel?" He asked through the phone.

"No!" I hung up. It was a bit unnerving hearing two Horatio's at once. Immediately a text came through, 'I won't let you die!' I sent back. 'I won't. Isn't that what I promised?" Laundry shoot... Painful probably but maybe my only option.

'I will wait outside.' I stepped into it. Backpack and all. 'Don't come!' Was the last message I sent before falling down the shoot. The door closing behind me. Into a pit if black abyss.


	26. Chapter 25

Caine. POV

'I won't let you be alone.' I texted back. You got no response. I had to admit though, Jodie was quite the driver. She was well pushing 80mph on the highway. "West Mont Hotel." I said. With the long call I was able to pinpoint its location. "Got it."

"Where is he now?"

"I don't know. He sounded desperate. Possibly trapped." I said.

"What!? Why didn't you say so!? We need to hurry!" Agent Starling exclaimed.

"You have been!" Calleigh said desperately. She pushed the gas harder. Calleigh groaned, "Such drivingggggg..." She sounded so sick.

"Pull it together, Officer." Agent Starling said. Finally Agent Starling stopped in front of the hotel just in time to see a second Agent Starling, Agent Camel, Cali, and myself walk out of the building.

"Oh my god..."

I blinked. Not completely comprehending what I saw, "It's... Us." Is this what Conan is running from? Why he sounded so desperate? Crap. I called Conan's number. It rang. And rang. And rang till It hit the answer machine. A voice in Japanese took over, as I ended the call.

I hung up and tried again. Again. No answer. Did they get to him? This time I left one word, "Kyle." I hung up, "We go to my son's house."

CONAN POV.

I groaned. My head hurts... I turned on my flashlight watch and glanced around.

Oh that's right... Laundry shoot. I opened my phone. Two missed calls and one voicemail. I listened to the voicemail.

"Kyle." It said.

Kyle? Isn't he... Lt. Caine's son? Oh I get it! I stood up, the backpack a few feet away. It must of fell off on the way down. I pulled the bag up and onto my shoulder. Okay. Time to find a way out. There had to be some way out... I glanced around the room. There. A door. I ran over to it and pried it open. It gave right away. Yes!

I exited the shoot and closed the door behind me. Freedom. I immediately began to work my way to the house. Kyle's house. Hmm. Maybe a cab? Being on the streets after the truck incident is dangerous.

I began to look up taxi companies nearby. And put in for a cab. Using my bowtie of course. 20 minutes later one came up. The cab driver frowned looking around. I waved at the cab.

They blinked and rolled down their window, "Yes kid?"

"Can I get a ride? My mommy called and told me a cab driver was coming to get me." I asked in my bright child-like voice

"Oh, you're my passenger. You have any money?"

"Yeah! Mommy said not to give it to you till we get there though..."

"Okay. Hop in."

I opened the back door and climbed in. I told him the address as I put my seatbelt on.

He began to drive.

Caine POV.

I sat on the couch at Kyle's house. It had been an hour since the hotel incident. Jodie was impatiently pacing back and forth. I heard the door open and close quietly. I frowned, "Whose that?" I stood and walked to the door. I carefully peeked around the corner at the door.

There stood Conan. "Conan."

"How are you? Are you safe?" Just then Jodie came in and asked the same thing, "Conan?! Are you okay? Are you safe?!" He sighed.

"One person at a time." Just then Kyle came in, "Oh Conan. Are you okay?"

Conan groaned and I smiled.

Conan POV.

"Naze seikō wa, hitobito ga hitori de watashi o nokoshite inai nodarou ka...?" I muttered under my breath. "What?" The room collectively responded.

"N-nothing!" Responding quickly, in my child like voice. Jodie gasped, "Conan-kun! No need to be so cruel! We were only worried." I scowled. She scowled back.

"So..." I began

"So?" Jodie-sensei repeated.

"What next?" I asked.

"Take down the BO." She said.

"How do you exactly plan to do that?" I asked.

"Anokata is going to be in the country soon." She stated like it was he answer. Like it was that easy. "So? What's your plan? How will you get what you need? Do you know they're next move? What about the other members? How do you plan to keep them preoccupied, and not hurt your members? They won't hesitate to kill. What's plan B? What will you do if you fail? Your faces will become known to them and they undermine you in ways you'd never expect. See? You need a plan. And a good one." I stated, "One that will outsmart them."

"I was hoping that you could help us with that. After-all you've known about them before we did." Lt. Caine said.

"What?" I asked, "Who told you that?"

"Jodie did." He asked.

Do they know about Shinichi?

"W-where'd you get that idea?" I asked her.

"You weren't surprised that they existed." She replied.

"Well... Fine, yeah. But the FBI has been on the case." I agreed.

"I figured we'd ask the expert." Jodie-sensei said.

"Expert? Not by a long shot." I said.

"Conan. How do you even know about /them/?" asked.

That... Struck a chord. A voice screamed in my head, not to tell them. Well, at least... Not yet. "Don't you remember? I said I would tell you if there was ever a day they are gone." He smiled, "Sure."

"But still... What next? If we /are/ going to do something... Then we need to do everything we can now to prepare for it." I asked.

"And in order to do that, we need all the brain-power we can get. Including yours," Jodie-sensei replied.

"But I'm just a kid, what do I know?" He asked.

"Probably more than I do." Jodie-sensei said.

"But the FBI has been working this case for years." Well, I have been too technical...

"And you have at least longer than us. You're useful. We know how much of a genius you are."

"We may not know why. But we know that." Jodie-sensei said. Genius huh? I don't feel like it... "I'm no genius!" I replied nervously. "I-I screwed up!"

"And now..."

"Conan. We don't have time for mind games." Ran... I miss you... So badly... I wish you were here...

Caine POV

I stared down at the little genius who stood before me half my height. He seemed to be breaking down. Stress? No doubt. "It's okay. You don't need to mask yourself here."

"Mask? What mask? I'm Conan..."

"Conan..."

"What?" He asked.

"Don't do things that stress your body."

"Stress? Body? What are you talking about? I'm fine."

"Conan. Just... Don't lie."

"Don't lie? About what?"

He just sighed. He walked toward the living room. He's well guarded. Why? He's stressed. He's been hiding/running from an incredibly intelligent organization for who knows how long, using what he can to scrape by. He probably has not confided in anyone since then... I want to help him... But how could I?

I knew so little about him. He was so closed up, like a clam. A clam fighting the sea. It was... Frustrating to say the least. The rest of them came in and sat down.

Jodie POV.

"So..." I began.

"For starters, Kyle, I think that's your name right? Can you please leave the room? This information is confidential." He nodded, obeying. After he left the room. I said.

"Now before I begin... If anyone wants to back out now. Now would be a good time to do so." They nodded in understanding but none of them left.

"Okay then..."

"I think, firstly we need to..."

"We need more information." Conan stated, interrupting her. "We need to know what we have already and build from there," Calleigh suggested.

"Conan, you start. What do you know about them? Everything even if it seemed unimportant."

He began, "U-uhhh... Nothing you don't know already..." He trailed off.

"Just list it all anyway. Uhhh... They are a secret organization that likes to wear black. C-current members to date entitle, Gin, vodka, kir, bourbon, vermouth, pisco, irish, a-and Itakura. Their goal is unknown and they follow orders from someone named Anokata. Nanatsu No ko is a tune they use for identification. Etc."

"Nanatsu No Ko?" I frowned, "Irish? Pisco? Itakura?"

"Oh. Um I think it's 'Seven Children'?" he said in English.

"Seven Children..." I pondered over what it could mean.

"The last three are dead so... Not getting much from them..." He stated.

"Dead?" I asked.

"Y-yeah for a while too..." He replied.

"Who were they?" I questioned.

"Just dead codename members. Don't really matter at this point." Conan replied

"They /do/ matter. How did they die?" I asked, He was silent.

"We can't have any possible surprises later."

"One died of natural causes. The other two... Were shot by Gin."

"No surprises since... I was there when their deaths were confirmed."

"Shot?! You mean assassinated?! But they are on the same side!" I protested heatedly.

"They uhhh... Screwed up..."

"That's awful!"

Conan said nothing.

"That's... All I know..." He hesitated a little. Could he be lying? To what end?

"Next." I said. He obviously wasn't going to share anymore.

Calleigh began, "The only things I know about them are what you told me and that one videotape..."

"Which Jodie saw." She added.

"What about you Lt. Caine?" I asked.

"Pretty much the same. Apparently they are pretty believable when disguised." Lt. Caine said.

"Yes," I confirmed, "Next?"

"I think that was everyone." Calleigh said. Conan stood up from the couch and left the room without a word ever leaving his mouth.

"Now, we plan." I said.

"But what about Conan?" Calleigh questioned.

"He will join when he's ready." Lt. Caine said.


	27. Chapter 26

Conan POV

While I wanted to be there for the plan discussion, I just couldn't take it anymore. I don't want to lie anymore. I lie way too much, and it's almost natural for me now. Maybe it is time for a good call to my old friend Hattori. He understands my situation a little and isn't connected to me like Haibara. A call to her would be too risky.

I wonder... How are the kids doing? How is Haibara doing? How is Ran? Is it peaceful without me? Probably. It is fine without me there? Probably. Am I a jerk? No doubt... So... Can I still have hope?

I don't know. I honestly don't know... Time passed and eventually, I left the room. 5:30 huh? The meeting must be over. I walked to the kitchen. I tried to reach for a glass, but alas. I was too short.

I growled as I ran into the dinning room to grab a chair. I dragged it back into the kitchen and put it in front of the counter. Just as you were about to get on it Kyle walked in, "Oh Conan. What are you doing?" What does it look like I'm doing?

"Grabbing a glass of water." I said cheerfully. I hate being short. He smiled as he grabbed one and handed it to you, "Here.".

"Thanks!"

I put some water in it and drank some. I finished the glass of water. And put the glass in the sink. So... What next? I entered the living room to find them /still/ talking. The meeting is still going? How long does it really take to make plans. I said nothing as I quietly rounded the corner outside the room and listened in.

"What if we pretended to have brought Pisco back to them? Would that work...?"

Calleigh suggested. No Definitely not. Jodie shook her head, "They would just shoot them."

But...

"What if we led a false Conan trail, and trap them?" No. they wouldn't fall for it. I could disguise as Sherry. But then I have to tell them about Haibara. Will it work...? But if it fails. I only have one temporary antidote and... It will renew their search for her.

I don't want to put her in danger either. And they would have to know... But it's really the only thing they could possibly take the bait for. Maybe if you asked Hattori to get some and then he could them to Kyle's house... But would that be too risky? He /would/ be sending unauthorized drugs through international main. Which is... Illegal...

I continued to listen in.

But... It would be necessary. They continued suggesting theories that just would not work.

I sigh inaudibly. This is going nowhere. And while I have a plan. I DON'T want to use it. Stuck between a rock and a hard place. Huh? Life sucks. Just when you think you've figured out how to outsmart it, it throws another damn curveball.

Life? Why must you be so hard?

Caine POV -

I sighed we scraped yet another plan. Why couldn't we just think up two good plans? It doesn't help that two of the people thinking up plans (including myself) don't have as much experience working with this organization. 'If only Conan was here...' I thought.

'He could probably come up with one.' But one would think, wouldn't he want to be part of this conversation? Why did he leave? I sighed, "If only Conan was here." And the rest of the room agreed. "Yeah..." Agent Starling agreed.

"Why don't we ask him?" Calleigh suggested.

"Where is he though?"

"Probably in one of the guest rooms." Calleigh said.

"Let's look," I stood and started the search.

Conan POV

As soon as I heard them talking about asking me. I quietly dashed from my spot on the other side of the wall and up the stairs to the guest rooms. "Conan?" You heard them call from the bottom of the stairs.

I ran into the one next to my temporary room and into the closet. I quietly closed the door to the closet behind me. Lt. Caine opened the door to the room, "Conan? Are you in here?" I really don't want to talk about it.

I hid in the corner, the one with clothes for good measure, and pulled out my phone and turned it off. He sighed as he left. I'm just... Tired of this whole mess. I wanted it to be over.

It all began as a small arrogant mistake. And now... Because of that... I can't be with you... Ran.


	28. Chapter 27

Calleigh POV

I sighed as Lt. Caine came back, "No luck. I guess we keep trying." The hours slipped by with scrapped plan after the other. "What if we did this?" I suggested. "Wouldn't work. Too many holes in that plan. What if one end fails to do their job?" came a voice from the doorway. Conan!

The room instantly lit up and Jodie chirped, "So you have any ideas?"

"I do..."

"But I would prefer another plan."

"What is it though?"

"...A friend of mine comes here and works as decoy. But... It's a very special person... They want to kill. She's my friend and I don't want to get her hurt. So... "

"You mean as bait."

"Yes. And once we try it once they will begin their search for her a new. It's the only they will go for."

"So it's dangerous if it fails."

"It's dangerous either way but yes. My cousin would be involved as well."

What does his cousin have to do with this?

"You mean Kudo Shinichi?" He asked.

"U-uh yeah." I said.

Jodie smiled. "Explain it." I really don't want to use it... But... If this takes them down...

"My cousin will be disguising as my friend, who they want to kill. I would do it but... I'm a little too small. We need to get her face in the news but in a non-conspicuous manner. Maybe on the sidelines of a news broadcast. They will go for it. Trust me. Especially Gin. The rest I can't tell you yet but…" He trailed off, "I will when the time come."

"However this plan has problems, so I prefer a different plan if possible."

"Well this is always a backup if we can't think of any more."

"That's what I was thinking."

"But for now let's try for other options. There has to be another way that's safer." Jodie suggested. Hours slipped by and plan after plan was scraped and scraped and scraped. Conan sighed. Another plan didn't seem likely

Conan POV.

I sighed. It's getting more and more likely that we will have to use my first plan. I guess in the meantime, I should start some preparations for the backup plan. I pulled out my phone and shifted through my contacts, until I reach Hattori Heiji.

I stood up and walked out of the room, dialing Hattori's number.

It rang for a little while before someone picked up. "Ne, Hattori?"

'Kudou!' Ugghh... definitely Hattori

"Kikko taromo arumasu."

'Hai, donde-shoka?'

"Anata wa ore no ichi matawa Haibara kara ni Apitoxin o nyūshu shite kudasai suru koto ga dekimasu ka? Tamonnu! Tada ichi matawa ni."

'Geh, Iyō, demo... Daijoubu?' Hattori agreed.

"Daijoubu? Ehhh... Ma ne. Ore no de America, demo. Daijoubu! Ah, soiyeba. Anata wa mēru suru koto ga deki ka?"

'Iyō. Demo sa Ran?'

"Ran... Ran wa daijoubu desu. ja, daijoubu ta, tabenni kitto zenki ka?"

"Hai. Kiyoskenasai." He hung up.

"Hai..." I said even though the call had already ended.

Jodie stared at you, "what's Apitoxin?"

I closed the lid and returned to the room, resuming my seat.

"E-eeto... C-codonaamu. Codo-n-naamu. Himitsu dai yo." I blurted out.

"Hai..." She said.

"Sore jaa, nani mo desu ka?" I said in Japanese before I remembered I was in America.

"Uhhh... Sorry. Anything anyone?" I asked again, this time in English.

"Nope." Calleigh replied.

"Okay then..." I trailed off, "W-well I contacted my cousin and he said he's on his way."

"Okay." Jodie-sensei said. Well, even though I'm already here...

Jodie POV

A code name, huh? It didn't seem like a code name to me. And if it was... Why doesn't Conan-kun tell us what it means? I mean... Does he not trust us? It just feels like he's still hiding something. I sighed. It felt... Wrong. Like I was missing something; something big.

But the question is what exactly? I inwardly groaned, I didn't get it! What were you missing? What was Conan hiding?


	29. Chapter 28

Caine POV.

The days passed slowly and the plan slowly fell into place. It wasn't perfect, but It would have to do. But really, when was this Cousin Shinichi supposed to show up? One would think if he was going to be deeply rooted in this plan he would want to get here ahead of time. Or at least contact them. But /nothing/. And the only implied contact was all through Conan. Something's not right... What was he hiding? I didn't want to call him out on it in front of all these people... It you could just get him alone for a while...

"Hey Conan, do you need anything from the store."

"Uhhh... Non-perishable food?"

"It's the only thing I'm really low on."

"Alright, you want to come help me pick some stuff out? I don't really know what kind of stuff you normally use." I'll take him to Wegmans. He paused for a second before saying, "Sure."

I smiled, "Alright I'll be waiting in the car, why don't you grab your shoes?"

I started for the front door and went outside and walked to my car. A few moments later, Conan came out in a hoodie, with the hood down, shorts, and his shoes. He approached the car. I got into the driver's seat and unlocked the doors. He got into the passenger's seat. I started driving once he put his seatbelt on.

"So Conan, when is your cousin going to fly over?"

"Huh? Oh you mean Shinichi-nichan. He didn't say... Just soon..."

"Soon?" Shouldn't we know when?" His face became something you never thought you'd see in a child. Extreme-regret?

"Yeah, soon..."

"What is it?" I asked softly.

"Oh... It's nothing... Really." What is going on? What is he so regretful about? What did he 'screw up'? Why is a powerful organization after him, and so relentlessly too? What is the Mystery of Edogawa Conan?

Conan POV.

I never expected Lt. Caine to ask about 'Shinichi' no... 'Me' But then again... I probably should have seen it coming l. It was... Unexpected. Not shocking, but unexpected.

I mean... He's a smart person but I never knew he thought about the resent events so much to identify this flaw.

But... If they are starting to realize something's up. I might need to bring out 'Shinichi-nichan' early; which could potentially cause problems if I don't get more antitoxin-antidotes from Hattori soon. As a 'pre-caution.'

A few weeks ago, he sent me a message telling me he got them and mailed them. I wonder just how he got around 'Evil-eyed-yawny girl'. I shuddered at the thought.

The rest of the car ride was filled with silence. Soon you were at this place called... Wegman's?

"Weguman'su?" I read. What's Wegman's? He suddenly laughed, "Wegmans! Wegmans!" He corrected. I blushed a little at my mistake. Oops... I gave a nervous laugh.

He chuckled, "It's okay. Come inside and just tell me what it is that you want."

I followed him inside. I stared amazed and the interior. It was really large. Larger than any convenience store I've ever been in, in Japan. "So uhh..."

"How do you navigate a store like this?" I asked.

"Oh, you can ask for directions or look for where things are via the hanging signs." I stared amazed. Priorities. Right. Non-perishable foods. Will need it for when Shinichi comes and Conan leaves; hopefully for good.

I rushed off in the direction of the sign that had nuts and trail mix written on it.

I grabbed a few things off the shelves; nuts, bars, and things of the such. 'Nonperishable' items. Yosh. I should be good. Caine smiled over at you, "Ready?" I proceeded to the check out.

"Yeah." I said.

"Alright then let's finish up here and get back." He said. I nodded.


	30. Chapter 29

Caine POV.

I paid for the food and started for the car; watching to make sure that Conan was following. He wasn't too far behind. Sadly, you didn't learn anything about this 'Shinichi-ni-chan'.

I unlocked the car and slid into the driver's seat. He slid into the back seat. Not one thing... I started to drive immersed into my thoughts. So far you have only have heard about this Shinichi-ni-chan, not a peep from the young man himself. It was... Disappointing to say the least, but I had to stay patient.

Conan POV.

A few weeks later. It's time. The pills should be here in the next couple days. I need to create both an alibi and have 'Shinichi-ni-chan' call to say he's coming if they are going to believe him. I can't just record it because they will ask questions. Hmmm... I got it! I'll do that!

I pulled out my phone and another disposable one I got from the store the other day.

I took my one phone and began to Dial the other one. I put the disposable phone in my pocket with a cloth holding it partly open; which was the one doing the calling. I walked into the living room with everyone just as the phone began to rang. I picked up. "Oh, hello Shinichi-nii-chan!"

"Oh, you would like to talk to Lt. Caine? Okay!" I handed the phone to Lt. Caine. And said, "I'll be right back! I need to use the restroom." Lt. Caine looked suspicious, Cali was curious, and Jodie was overjoyed. I dashed out of the room and into the bathroom across the hall.

I entered the bathroom; looking the door and pulling out my bowtie and other phone. "Hello?" He answered.

"Hello, my name is Kudou Shinichi, but I'm sure you already know that Lt. Caine."

"Nice to meet you." Lt. Caine said.

"You as well. I am calling to let you know I will be getting one a plane and will be making my way there to Florida."

"

"I see. Have a safe trip. When are you getting here?"

"In the next couple days for so." I said as Shinichi.

"Not a specific day?" He asked confused.

"The flight is long and for some reason they seem to be delayed. Therefore it will sadly take a few days. But I will be seeing you soon Lt. Caine." Shinichi explained, "Well I need to get off here and wrap up with the client I am currently helping. I will talk to you soon."

"Wait-" I then hung up and smirked. It is all falling into place. Finally. It will all end. I exited the bathroom, and reentered the room. "A-re-re? Is Shinichi-ni-chan already off? I wanted to talk to him" I fake pouted.

"It's okay. He's coming in a few days." Lt Caine said.

"Hontou?!" I asked excitedly, "I mean... Really?

"Yep."

"Yay!"I exclaimed.

I grabbed my phone and exited the room and ran back to my temporary room. I closed the door and sat in front off it. Although... Even if this really the end of them... Can I really go back to the way things use to be? Probably not... Will Ran forgive me for it all? I don't think so. But... I have to do this... For Everyone they hurt... For Ran... And for me. Ran... Oh god Ran... My angel...

Ryan POV.

I sighed as they left. Cali and Caine just /left/. No nothing about why or when they would be back, they just disappeared. You tried to call them but neither awnsered their phones and the FBI weren't helping either. I just wanted to know what the hell was going on. And no one would tell you anything. The rest of the team wonder as well. What happened? And that poor kid. You didn't really know too much about what role he played in this either and he seems missing too.

Everyone was damned missing. But since the FBI confiscated everything you can't down anything. It was frustrating. And you couldn't do a thing about it. What has the world come to?


	31. Chapter 30

Calleigh POV.

The past few weeks have been nothing but normal; save for the conversation with Conan's cousin. I think his name was Kudou Shinichi? My thoughts were interrupted when the doorbell rang. I put my guard up. I walked over to the door and looked through the peephole. I saw the mail man and was relieved.

I opened the door and greeted the mailman. He was holding a package. Oh... A package. "A package for Kudou Shinichi?" Kudou shinichi.

"Ah I'll take it for him." I took the package. I was about to take it to the kitchen, when Conan came down the stairs. When he saw the package, his face lit up.

"A-ah I'll take that." He walked up to me and took the package and ran back up the stairs. But wasn't it for his cousin? Maybe the sender put the wrong name on it? Who knows? Maybe you should just give it to him. Well, what's done was done. There's no need to worry about it, right?

Caine POV

A few days passed. We were still waiting to hear from Kudo Shinichi. I munched on my breakfast. Jam on toast. There was a sudden nock on the door. I frowned. "Who is it?"

There was a brief pause before a weak voice said, "Shinichi, Kudou Shinichi."

"Mr. Kudo?"

"Yes. That would be correct. Could you open the door and let me in, please?" I opened the door and stared at the young man before me. He looked strangely similar to Conan; with the same eyes, hair, and face. But there were subtle differences. Like, Kudou doesn't wear glasses. "Welcome. This is my son's dwelling. I hope you don't mind."

"Uh... No. Not at all. As long as he is okay with it." He smiled as he entered the building.

"He is." I let him in, closing the door behind me. I led him to the dining room.

"You must be Lt. Caine. I have heard much about you."

"Same."

"So. I take it you heard the plan from Conan-kun."

"Some on it."

"I see. So who all is involved? And what do you know about /them/?"

He followed me into the dining room.

"Myself, Ms. Jodie, Officer Duncane, and yourself."

"So, you kept the group relatively same. Great." He didn't sound sarcastic and almost sounded like he was expecting it. He said in thought.

"We tried to keep as few people involved as possible."

"Ah. I see, good work then." He replied. There was something off about him.

But what? I couldn't put my finger on. I felt like I had met him before... Almost like de jávu. What is up with this teenager? It was almost... Wrong... His actions felt wrong for someone who was only a teenager. He looked to only be about 17-19 years old.

But he was so... Mature. What happened to him? Did he have a run-in with /them/ and that changed his life? If so then why isn't he on the run, just like Conan; even with him. "So... What's your story? How did you get involved?" I asked.

"Oh, me? A-ahaha... Um... I would prefer not to say..." Why is he getting so nervous all-of-a-sudden?

"Why not?" I questioned.

"It's... Just a little... I really would not like to say right now. Maybe when /they/ are gone but... Not a second sooner. " Huh. A similar response to Conan.

"Did you happen to get involved the same way as Conan?"

"W-what makes you think that?" He asked.

"You both answered the same way." I stated.

"D-did we?" He asked, blinking.

"Yeah." I replied.

"O-oh... Well I can't say they are different but I can't tell you they are the same either-" suddenly he fell into a fit of coughing. He's ill? "Are you alright?" I asked, concerned. After he finished coughing, which was a good couple minutes, he said, "Yeah. Where's the bathroom?"

"Over there." I showed him. He half-ran to the bathroom and shut the door behind him. A couple minutes later, he came out fine, muttering something under his breath.

"Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yes, completely fine." There was a pause. "So... Are you ready for what is to come next?"

"Yes. Are you?"

"Yes, Are you sure though...? /They/ are much smarter than you think." He warned.

"I am ready to bring these bastards down."

"Oh, believe me... I am too... I have been for years." He said, distain clearly in his voice. I smiled slightly. "Good. Now. What's the /exact/ plan Mr. Kudo?"

KUDOU POV

"Didn't you hear it from Conan-kun? I am to dress up as my- I mean, his friend they are looking for and draw them out…" I said.

"Are they looking for you?" Lt. Caine asked.

"M-me? No... Plus it would be too dangerous... To them... My family..."

"Ah. I see." He said.

"They wouldn't send enough people to kill me. Probably only Gin and Vodka." And we need the rest of them for this to work. "True" he said. Just then, my phone buzzed; the new Shinichi one of course. I opened it and looked at the mail. It was from my mom. I smirked at the content. Good. Everything is falling right into place.

Perfect.

Calleigh POV

Soon, /they/ would be no more. And then, everything will go back to normal. Conan would be safe. And there would be no more FBI, and we could go back to normal; all in a matter of a couple days from now.

Currently, Kudou Shinichi is at the house, Conan hasn't left his room for days, and I am stuck feeling like I missed something. Something right in front of me. It was... Strange to say the least. And Kudou... He seemed just... So strange. He was bright and brilliant but there were things that didn't add up. Like why it took him so long to get here? It was strange. And just plain weird. But I guess as long as no one got hurt it would be alright. I can only hope this works out.


	32. IMPORTANT! - REMINDER

This story is up for adoption. I won't finish it. If you going to adopt it, you can change anything except put my name in the description box so I can find it after you adopt it. Thank you. You have everything I have as published chapters.


End file.
